


A Magical Night

by AnthroQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Halloween, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Werewolf Derek, Witch Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthroQueen/pseuds/AnthroQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek One Shot - Tumblr Halloween Prompt</p><p>awesomefanstuff asked for "Stiles can do more with magic than the pack thinks. He has kept it as secret from them but he reveals it on Halloween by using his magic to become a female for the night just so he can be a sexy bunny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Magical Night

Stiles hands shook slightly as he added the last of the ingredients to the boiling cauldron. Ok, it wasn’t a cauldron. It was a stock pot. And it was really boiling so much as it was steaming. In fact, the entire potion was turning out to be much less climactic than the theatrics he had hoped for. Rose petals, female saliva, cinnamon sticks, pure spring water, and moonlight. It was almost like a cocktail recipe, minus the alcohol and plus the bodily fluids. He made sure to stir the mixture clockwise, keeping his body out of the light shining through his kitchen window, letting it soak in the moon’s essence as he chanted over it.

“ _Molier corpus_ ,” he whispered. Three times three, he whispered it over the steaming concoction. He felt his skin tighten with awareness, felt the magic swirling like a light wind, a sighing caress. Silently he prayed to any gods or creatures listening that this worked. “ _Reformabit hoc corpus_ ,” he said, thrusting both of his hands into the stock pot, thrusting the magic down into the steaming mixture. His breath hissed through his teeth with the initial burning contact, but the pain was short and fleeting, though intense. He was mentally cursing magic and it’s famous “price” when he noticed the steaming liquid he’d plunged his hands into was crawling up his arms.

“Ohmigod, ohmigod..!” It was working..? It was working! Stiles fought the urge to dance around the kitchen as the liquid spread out like an ever creeping gel over his skin. It slid over his torso, down his stomach, up his neck… Into his mouth? Stiles gasped, gagged, choked. The gel was coating the inside of his mouth, his throat, building up, forcing it’s way down. It slimed up his nostrils. He couldn’t breathe. The spellbook hadn’t described anything like this. Panic clutched in Stiles chest. The last thought he had before the world went black was that if he survived this, he was swearing off magic.

#

“What the fuck?!” Stiles groaned into consciousness at the sound of Scott’s voice. He opened one eye to see Scott standing at the door to his kitchen. Which, from the angle he was viewing from, meant that Stiles was on the floor. Uh oh. Bad witch, he mused silently. “Who the fuck..?”

Stiles frowned up at Scott, who was frowning down at him with absolutely no recognition. The spell? Stiles heart leapt with hope. Had it worked?

“Scott, I need a mirror,” Stiles said. He stopped in his attempt to stand up. His voice was a smoky alto morning after purr. Oh damn. He looked down. His chest was definitely more lumpy. He pulled the loose gray t-shirt out away from his body to look down it. Boobs! He had boobs! small, perky maybe B-cups, but boobs! A grin split his face wide. It had worked! He was a woman!

“What the hell is going on? Who are you?” Scott was still standing in the kitchen doorway, mirror-less, a deep frown pulling down his eyebrows. Stiles grinned happily at him, joy filling his...her heart, nervous butterflies dancing in her stomach.

“It’s me, Scott,” she said, liking the way her voice sounded in this new body. “It’s Stiles.” The look on Scotts’ face was priceless- like someone had smacked him with a frying pan right between the eyes.It quickly changed to suspicious of course. His eyes narrowed.

“Prove it,” he snarled, taking a step forward, eyes glowing, claws extending. Stiles scrambled up from the floor, putting the table between them, for all the good it would do her.

“Whoa there, buddy,” she said, putting her hands up as though to ward off an oncoming attack. She took a moment to admire the slimness of her long fingers and how they were tipped in beautiful nails with just the right amount of length to be attractive and not cumbersome and… Focus! Stiles eyes refocused on the advancing werewolf.

“When we were eight years old you had superman sheets,” Stiles rambled.

Scott frowned, but stopped moving forward, his face showing doubt. “That’s not a huge secret.”

“No, but the fact that you still use them is,” Stiles returned, triumphant when she saw the tightness around Scott’s eyes. Scott ran a hand through his hair, sitting down at the table.

“Stiles?”

“In the oh-so-very-feminine-beautiful-have-you-seen-my-boobs flesh,” she said, smirking at the blush that crawled onto Scotts’ cheeks.

“Dude!”

“What?” Scott groaned and put his face in his hands, elbows propped on the table. Stiles knew what was coming next, and it was the part of this conversation she’d known she would have to have, but had really hoped to avoid.

“How? And why?!” Stiles fidgeted a bit, noting that her pants were so much tighter in the hips and ass and were not nearly so fidget friendly. She frowned. Annoying. “Stiles?” She blinked, looked up. Scotts gaze was expectant. Stiles cleared her throat.

“Well, remember how I started dabbling in little spells last year?” Scott made an affirmative grunt. None of the pack had been particularly excited about Stiles messing with witchery, despite the benefits it had provided them with. The pack just didn’t trust magic. Stiles fidgeted with the zipper of her red jacket. “Well, I never really stopped… I actually have kinda been practicing ever since. And I’m actually really good. Like scary awesome.”

“Ok,” Scott nodded. It made sense. “But why? Not why the witching, I understand that. I know it was hard on you, being the only human. But why turn yourself into a woman? It’s not permanent, I’m guessing, and you don’t like girls,” he said, his gaze pinning Stiles. Stiles sighed, her heart clenching, her stomach a mass of knots.

“Derek,” she said simply, his name barely a whisper, but she knew Scott would hear. She looked up at Scott, saw the moment that realization entered his eyes, listened as he stood and paced and cursed. She’d been pinning for Derek for years and it was their senior year. Next year they’d be off to real world life and college and Derek… he’d be out of reach for Stiles. “I just want one chance, Scott,” she said. “Just one chance. I know Derek’s not interested in me that way, but maybe he’ll be interested in this body, just for tonight.’ Stiles stood, tucking shoulder length brown hair behind her ears. “I’ve got 9 hours as a woman, and I intend to make the most of it.”

#

Stiles walked into Lydia’s halloween party with her head high and heart beating like a rabbits. Which was ironic. Because she had dressed as a rabbit- a very sexy, barely clad bunny. Scott came up behind her and placed a very bro-like hand on her shoulder. Her lips quirked. Scott thought she was crazy. He thought her plan was crazy. And stupid. And a multitude of other things but she’d stopped listening after the first part of the tirade. She’d sworn him to secrecy, so he was introducing her as Sara McCall, a cousin on his dad’s side who was just in town for a few days and had looked up the family she’d never met. Scott was just showing her around. Her brown eyes twinkled with mischief. Time to meet the pack.

Scott steered Stiles to the back of the house, right out the doors to the pool, where the pack had gathered for a meeting of sorts. The party was already underway, and the sun was setting in the distance. The humans were distracted- a great time to discuss pack politics.

When Scott introduced her as his cousin, Stiles eyes were all for Derek, watching the way his eyes narrowed. Always suspicious. Well hopefully a few drinks would lower his suspicions and inhibitions. Stiles eyes held a challenge for the Alpha- she wondered if he sensed it. The way his nostrils flared as he took in her scent indicated that he might. Time to get my flirt on, Stiles thought, a seductive grin pulling up her lips at the corners.

#

It was almost midnight when Stiles finally gave up, retreating from the party to the library (how rich was Lydia that her family had it’s own library?! Come on!), where she tried to relax. Derek had been completely impervious to her feminine wiles, her less than subtle hints, her initiated physical contacts when none was necessary. He flat out wasn’t interested. If anything he seemed amused by her. Which was annoying as hell. She didn’t want to be amusing. She wanted to be desired and sexy. And now, in less than an hour, she would be a guy again. Chance lost.

With a sigh, she turned around, just as Derek walked into the library, closing the door behind him, the lock clicking. Stiles heart almost stopped. Shit. What to do?

“Party lose your interest?” He practically purred at her, advancing towards her with what could only be described as intent. Damnit, if he had taken her invitation an hour ago this would’ve been her dream, but now..? There wasn’t time. Spells weren’t exact, and she didn’t know how much longer exactly she had.

Stiles heart was hammering like a drum in her chest as Derek backed her up against the desk. She gaze a slight squeak of surprise. She so hadn’t realized it was there. Her plan had been a failure and she only had maybe 30 minutes before the spell wore off. She had to get out of here before then. Before she turned into a he and everyone realized that the “cousin” who had been shamelessly flirting with Derek all night was Stiles. Gods, that would be the most awkward conversation. Now if only Derek would get out of her way.

Stiles glared at Derek. He was standing a foot or so away, arms crossed with that sexy, stoic look on his face. He’d caught her by surprise, but she didn’t have time for this. Not now, damn him.

“Sorry, wolf boy, but that ship has sailed, and I need to leave,” she said, dodging around him. Which she should’ve known wouldn’t be that easy. Nope, he caught her arm. Rather, he caught her arm, and jerked her back towards him, his lips sliding over hers as her body slammed into his. Shock hit her system, her body went ramrod stiff with it. For all of three seconds before she melted into his arms with a wanton moan. He tasted like rain, cinnamon, and just the barest trace of alcohol. Derek’s hand fisted in her hair, the other arm wrapping around her waist to hold her more firmly against him. When he broke the kis and burrowed his nose into the hair behind her ear, Stiles was panting, her fingers digging into his shoulders.Derek breathed deep, placing a kiss softly on her throat.She trembled.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t know?” The words were a bass growl that rumbled up Stiles spine, mixing pure terror with arousal. She tried to pull away, and he let her, sort of. She managed to pull back enough that they were face to face, but their hips were very definitely still mashed together. He wasn’t not happy to be there. Stiles swallowed, hard.

“Know what?” Her voice was a squeak. There were a million things he could be talking about. None of them boded well for Stiles.

“Oh, come on, ‘Sara’,” he said, his lips pulling up into a rare, small smile. It was beautiful, but also disconcerting. She could hear the quotations he placed around her name. Her eyes were wide like saucers as she gazed up at him. Saucers that practically rolled back into her head when Derek tightened his hold on her hair to angle her throat towards him. He scented up her throat. “I’d know your scent anywhere,” he said. Stiles swallowed. Shit.

“I can explain,” she said, voice wobbling. Not that she probably needed to. No doubt Derek could smell the desire that was coming off her in literal waves. Derek made a noncommittal sound. Then, without warning, Stiles found herself on her back on the desk, Derek planted firmly between her thighs, looming over her. She darted her eyes down the front of her body, remembering seconds later that she was currently female. Her rush of arousal wouldn’t be visible. But judging by the flash of red above her and the swift intake of breath, it was definitely scentable. Shit. She was never going to live this down.

“How about you go ahead and explain to me how you came to be a woman and why you’ve been flirting with me,” he said, his voice basically a growl. She could hear his claws cutting into the wood on either side of her. “Stiles.”

Whoop there it is. Confirmation. He knows. Run. Stiles breathing hitched again as she felt Derek’s claws trailing down her sides, slipping under the garter straps for her tights. Oh gods, she was getting so many mixed signals. She screwed her eyes shut, but that just made the sensation of the pads of his fingers sliding over her thighs that much more intense. She made a strangled noise.

“Oh gods, Derek, stop,” she said.His hands stilled instantly. She peeked out of her eyes. His face was inches away and he was staring at her with such intensity. She’d been killing for that look hours ago under the cloak of anonymity, but now he knew and that changed everything. Derek didn’t like Stiles the man, but he had a hard on for Sara the woman, and him knowing that Stiles was Sara… Oh it was just confusing and Stiles didn’t want it anymore. She screwed her eyes shut tight again.

“I wanted to be with you, ok?! I wanted one night with you, but you couldn’t fucking cooperate and now I’m going to be a dude in a bunny costume in like five minutes and I know you don’t do dudes, and you don’t do me, but you do chicks, and I just wanted a chance, ok?!” Stiles took a gasping breath, on the verge of tears. “Oh gods, Derek, get off me! I have to go!”

“Open your eyes, Stiles,” was all he growled. But Stiles could tell it was his Alpha voice, damn him. Stiles wasn’t technically affected by the Alpha voice, but technicalities had no place in her current position. She opened her eyes. Derek was standing tall now, no longer hunched over her. He lifted her into a sitting position, settling himself more firmly between her thighs. The hell..?

“Didn’t you hear me, sourwolf? I need to go.” She made to scoot off the desk. All it did was successfully press her wonderfully female and throbbing clit into full contact with the erection raging in Derek’s jeans. The guy was an immovable rock.

“Not yet,” he said.

“What do you mean not yet? Dude, I don’t know if you’re just selective hearing or what, but I need to leave. Like now. A scrawny guy like me in a sexy bunny suit is not that sexy, so could you move?!” Stiles was starting to panic. She could feel her skin starting to tighten. She didn’t know how Derek would react to her suddenly being a dude and having a hard on while wearing a woman’s bunny costume, but she suspected not as well as he had reacted to “Sara” in the bunny suit.

“We’re going to wait for another three minutes, and then, if you still want to, you can leave,” he said, calm as you please, hands resting on Stiles hips. Stiles heart kicked up a notch. Hope warred with common sense in her chest. Either this meant good things, or her ass was about to get kicked. Her stomach was a mess of knots and when her skin began to literally vibrate, a slight sheen of liquid covering it, she was way past ready to escape the hard intensity of Derek’s stare.

The transition back to his natural state as a guy was much easier and so not as scary-creepy as the transforming into a woman had been. It took maybe a minute and then he was a scrawny guy, panting and slightly sweaty, wearing a sexy bunny costume, sitting on a desk with his legs spread, touching erections with his I-thought-he-was-hetero-until-a-few-minutes-ago crush. He looked up at Derek, his heart tight with apprehension. Derek was fucking grinning at him.

“There’s the sexy bunny I wanted to see,” Derek said, thrusting his hands into Stiles short hair, jerking him forward into a searingly hot kiss that curled Stiles toes. When the kiss broke, Derek placed a line of chaste pecks back to Stiles ear. “It was always you that got under my skin, Stiles. It was always you that I wanted. I never thought you wanted me,” Derek reached between them, palming Stiles through the spandex of his costume. “But now I have no doubts, and we have all the time,” he whispered the last against Stiles lips, pushing him back onto the desk.

As Stiles lost himself in Derek’s lips and skin he had only one coherent thought: Best Halloween Ever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one shot, want to submit your own prompts, or just want access to the updates and schedules, please follow my tumblr at theverbosequeen.tumblr.com


End file.
